Valoreu el què teniu
by Sora2937
Summary: Els sis bessons són visitats per uns curiosos éssers que només ells poden veure, donant-los un curiós missatge: "Valoreu el què teniu". MultiAU
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Aquí torno amb una nova historia de Osomatsu-san. Aviso que hi sortiran personatges dels bessons de diferents AU.

Com sempre, els personatges no em pertanyen, són propietat de Fujio Akatsuka-sensei.

* * *

Un nou dia començava a la ciutat d'Akatsuka quan Osomatsu s'aixeca del futon. En veure l'habitació buida suposa que cadascú ha marxat a fer les seves activitats, deixant-lo sol i l'encarregat de plegar el futon. Tot i que la idea de deixar-lo fins a la nit és temptadora, la clau especial de Jyushimatsu i la renyina de Choromatsu li treuen les ganes de dur a terme el pla. Sense canviar-se el pijama ni arreglar-se el cabell despentinat, Osomatsu baixa a la sala esperant que la seva mare li hagi preparat l'esmorzar. En obrir la porta corredissa, veu al segon germà assegut amb una de les camises d'esport de Jyushimatsu a les mans.

\- Oh, hola Oso-...

Interrompent-lo, el major tanca la porta de cop per després, obrir-la lentament. En veure que l'acció es repeteix dues vegades més, per finalment, quedar palplantat davant la porta amb els ulls oberts per la sorpresa, Karamatsu pregunta insegur:

\- Ehm... Osomatsu? Estàs bé?

\- Quina broma és aquesta?

\- Eh?

\- Com us atreviu!? Ni-chan quedaria millor amb aquest conjunt d'executiu! A més, el dimoni de la família és Todomatsu.

\- Eh? Conjunt? De què parles Osomatsu?

\- A qui li dius dimoni, Inútilmatsu-nisan? És que encara estàs tan borratxo que tens al·lucinacions? -pregunta Todomatsu assegut recolzat contra la paret.

\- Eh? No el veieu?

\- A qui? –pregunten tant Karamatsu com Todomatsu.

\- _No et cansis, sembla que només em pots veure tu... –_ comenta un dimoni de cabells negres i curts, ulls vermells vestit amb una camisa vermella a sota d'una americana negra i pantalons negres.

\- Res, res, tinc gana! Karamatsu, pots portar l'esmorzar al teu estimat oni-chan?

\- Of course, brother! –exclama Karamatsu aixecant-se i dirigint-se a la cuina.

\- Tu sí que ets un dimoni, Osomatsu-nisan...

\- És que tu no ho faries? –davant el silenci del menor, el de vermell dibuixa un somriure de suficiència.- Ho sabia~

\- E-en fi, jo me'n vaig a la cafeteria...

\- Oh! Pot ser després et passo a fer una visita.

\- Fes-ho i no tornaràs a aixecar el cap mai més... –murmura Todomatsu amb la seva mirada assassina.

\- Què tinguis un bon dia, germanet~

\- Aquí tens l'esmorzar preparat amb tot l'amor i bondat de la nostra mommy.

\- Ah, sí... No estic preparat perquè se'm trenquin les costelles tan aviat...

\- E-eh? T'has fet mal!?

\- No, no. No passa res... Què estaves fent?

\- Ahir our little Jyushimatsu, en el seu feixuc camí per aconseguir una gran la fortalesa física, va tenir una lluita aferrissada amb un vil enemic verd i...

\- Ah, així que li estàs cosint les esgarrinxades.

\- Exacte, brother! –exclama Karamatsu agafant l'agulla i començant a fer la feina.

\- _Oh, vinga, per què l'has tallat? Amb lo graciós que és sentir-lo parlar! -_ exclama el dimoni amb fortes riallades.

\- _... És pot saber qui és aquest!?_ –pensa Osomatsu.- _I per què cacamatsu no fa res?_

\- _No et cansis, només em veus tu. Sóc un dimoni que passava per aquí i en notar una ànima bondadosa, he vingut a fer-li una visita... –_ explica l'ésser tot abraçant per l'espatlla a Karamatsu.

\- Tsk...

\- Passa res, Osomatsu?

\- No res. –murmura el de vermell començant a menjar, enfadant-se més en veure el somriure mofeta del dimoni que estreny l'abraçada.

* * *

\- _Penses estar molts dies més rondant per aquí?_

\- _Oh~ Sembla que algú està molest._

\- _Qui està molest? No diguis tonteries, però és cansat tenir a un convidat no desitjat..._

\- _És clar, és clar..._

\- _Pots fer el maleit favor de deixar d'abraçar a Cacamatsu!?_ –exclama Osomatsu assegut al sofà, mentre que el dimoni està abraçant per darrere a Karamatsu, que llegeix una revista assegut a terra.

\- _No ho vull fer~ És tan adorable que vull abraçar-lo sempre~_

\- _No et canses? Portes tota una setmana seguint-lo i abraçant-lo! Si fins i tot dorms a sobre d'ell!_

\- _Ja fa una setmana? Com passa el temps, eh?_

\- _No em canviïs de tema, coi de dimoni!_

\- _És que ell no em deixa així que aprofito aquesta ocasió._

\- _"Ell"? Estàs fent-li el salt a la teva parella per en Cacamatsu?_

\- _No estic fent el salt a ningú, estúpid! Ell i Karamatsu són la mateixa persona!_

\- _Eh? Hi ha un altre Karamatsu d'allà on vens?_

\- _Sí, és clar._

\- _I com és?_

\- _... Un dolorós seguidor de Déu massa amable pel seu propi bé._

\- _Com?_

\- _I a sobre, és tan adorable com per enfadar-se cada cop que el vull abraçar i fer-li petons! Tu creus!? Per això em quedo amb aquest Karamatsu~ Em quedo aquí per sempre~ -_ afirma el dimoni mentre refrega la seva galta contra el cap de Karamatsu.

\- _Això sí que no._.. –fart de la situació, Osomatsu s'aixeca i s'asseu al costat del seu germà, obligant al dimoni a desfer l'abraçada.

\- _EH!_

\- Mm? Què passa Osomatsu?

\- M'ha semblat que la teva espatlla era més còmode que el sofà. Deixa al teu oni-chan quedar-se així~

\- Of course, brother! –exclama el de blau amb un somriure, tornant a centrar-se en la seva revista.

\- _He guanyat jo, estúpid dimoni._ –pensa Osomatsu tot dibuixant un somriure mofeta.

\- _Maleit... Bé, de totes maneres que no em vegi és avorrit així que me'n vaig~_

\- _No et volies quedar?_

\- _Nah, pensant-ho millor el meu Karamatsu és més adorable._

\- _No t'ho creus ni tu._

\- _Només... Que no hagi de tornar a venir jo perquè t'adonis que no sempre estarà per a tu._

\- _Calla._

\- _Sí, sí, simplement valora el què tens~._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- És pot saber què fas Cacamatsu?

\- Mm? Oh! Hello, my little kitty Ichimatsu! En pro de la nostra profunda amistat, estic omplint d'atencions a la meva estimada amiga per tal que junts puguem assolir el fantàstic món de la...

\- No em refereixo a tota aquesta merda, no sóc cec i veig que estàs arreglant la guitarra, Dolorósmatsu. Vull saber què coi fas amb aquest vestit d'aquesta manera. D'on l'has tret? Del psiquiàtric?

\- Eh? A què et refereixes Ichimatsu? Si només estem tu i jo aquí...

\- No dissimulis, Cacamatsu! –exclama el de violeta, agafant el contrari pel coll de la camisa.

\- _Jo de tu aturaria aquesta farsa, ell té raó. Només em pots veure tu..._ –murmura un noi amb una calavera amb banyes recargolades com a barret i vestit amb túniques negres decorades amb filigranes violetes i daurades.

\- Com dius!?

\- P-però si no he dit res... –respon Karamatsu espantat.

\- _Si no vols acabar al psiquiàtric com has dit abans, et recomano que parlis amb la ment... Ah, i deixa'l anar si no vols tastar la fúria de Hades._

\- _De què coi parles? Hades? El Déu de la mort de la mitologia grega? No em facis riure, els déus no existeixen..._

\- _Ah no?_

En veure l'aura obscura que envolta el nouvingut d'on provenen estranys grunyits, Ichimatsu deixa anar a Karamatsu i abandona l'habitació amb passes furioses.

\- No entenc res...

\- _Au, vinga, afanyat, què vull escoltar la teva música!_

* * *

Les suaus notes de guitarra acompanyades per una veu masculina sense les sobreactuacions habituals, componen una tranquil·la simfonia que omple la buidor de la casa.

\- _Patètic..._

Sorprès, Ichimatsu es sobresalta alhora que mostra les seves orelles felines sobre el cap.

\- _Què dius!?_

\- _No t'hi escarrassis, la teva actitud felina no m'espanta._

\- _Ah, ets tu, vols fer el favor de callar?_

\- _Nah, és massa divertit molestar un gat tsundere_.

\- _No sóc tsundere..._

\- _I tant que ho ets. Si no, no estaries amagat dins l'armari escoltant a Karamatsu tocar la guitarra..._

\- _N-no l'estava escoltant..._

\- _Ah, no? I què hi fas exactament aquí?_

\- _E-estava... Descansant._

\- _Ja... La veritat, inquietes bastant amb aquesta actitud d'assetjador fanàtic..._

\- _No sóc un assetjador!_

\- _Sí, sí, el què tu diguis senyor tsundere... Doncs res, tu continua escoltant a Karamatsu des de l'interior d'aquest armari, fosc i estret, mentre jo l'escolto recolzat sobre la seva esquena._

\- _Doncs molt bé! Jo estic molt còmode aquí!_ –exclama Ichimatsu apartant una caixa amb cura de no ser escoltat.

* * *

\- Oh! Quina sort! No hi ha ningú més! –exclama Osomatsu en veure la sala dels banys públics buida.

\- Què bé! Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- No corris Jyushimatsu!

\- No et preocupis tant, Choropajerovski~

\- A callar, Inútilmatsu!

\- Què escandalosos que sou...

\- Escandalosos, escandalosos! Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- Ni tan sols deixaràs el mòbil als banys, Todomatsu? –pregunta Choromatsu resignat.- I tu ets el més escandalós dels sis, Jyushimatsu...

\- Oh, és cert! –exclama el de groc amb una gran riallada.

\- Heh~ I aquí tornem a ser altre cop, disposats a netejar la immundícia dels nostres cossos per assolir la purificació de l'ànima en compa-...

\- Ei, Osomatsu-nisan passa'm una mica de sabó.

\- Aquí tens.

\- Jyushimatsu-nisan, no facis tanta força que em cauen flocs de sabó a sobre!

\- Perdó Totty!

\- Hey, Cacamatsu, apartat.

\- Ah, perdona my little kit-...

\- Sí, sí, calla una estona vols? –murmura Ichimatsu encaminant-se a les dutxes, tot llançant una mirada enfadada a l'ésser palplantat al costat del segon germà.

Els primers en entrar a la banyera d'aigua calenta són Choromatsu, Osomatsu i Ichimatsu, seguits poc després per Jyushimatsu que entra amb un gran salt.

\- _Digues, et molesta tenir a Karamatsu de germà?_

\- _Eh? A què ve la pregunta?_

\- _Curiositat~ Jo el trobo bastant adorable..._

\- _Doncs sí, és molest..._

\- _Oh~ Llavors... No et farà res que me l'emporti a l'inframón?_

\- _De què parles?_

\- _Ja saps, com a Déu de la mort puc emportar-me qualsevol ànima als meus dominis... I ja que a tu et molesta i a mi m'agrada, si me l'emporto guanyem els dos, no et sembla? Bé, jo guanyo el doble perquè en tindré dos~_

\- _Estàs boig? M'estàs dient que coneixes un altre Cacamatsu i que no et faria res viure amb dos?_

\- _Sí... Tot i que l'altre em visita de tant en tant... Així sempre tindria companyia ~_

\- _Menteixes... De totes maneres, no pots fer-ho..._

\- _M'estàs provant?_ –pregunta Hades amb una cella alçada.

\- _N-ningú creu amb vosaltres... Així que no podeu tenir poders..._

\- _Com si ens fessin falta humans inferiors per poder existir!_ –exclama l'esperit amb una riallada tot ensenyant les dents punxegudes.- _Necessites una prova? Molt bé, ara veuràs..._

\- _Q-què penses fer?_

\- Per què fins i tot la tovallola té el teu rostre imprès, Karamatsu-nisan!? No veus que ens fas passar vergonya!? –exclama Todomatsu, apropant-se a la banyera, acompanyat per en Karamatsu.

\- Heh~ He d'estar a l'altura dels cool guys...

\- No ets cool! Ets dolorós què és diferent!

\- _Som-hi... –_ murmura Hades tot fent petar els dits.

De sobte, apareix una pastilla de sabó al davant del de blau que en trepitjar-la, rellisca i cau de patac al terra amb un soroll sord que ressona durant uns minuts per l'estança.

\- Karamatsu-nisan!? –exclama Todomatsu preocupat.

\- Com pots ser tan negat, Karamatsu!? –comenta Osomatsu rient amb llàgrimes als ulls.

\- Però no riguis de les desgràcies dels altres, Tontomatsu! Estàs bé, Karamatsu-nisan?

\- La cara de Karamatsu-nisan ha fet un gran "PAF"!

\- N-no patiu brothers, estic en la millor condició que mai... –assegura Karamatsu posant-se dret.

\- No pots estar bé quan sagnes pel nas!

\- Oh... That's right... Bona observació, Choromatsu!

\- No tens remei... Vinga, que t'acompanyo a la farmaciola...

Veient com els dos germans desapareixen darrere la porta, l'esperit pregunta:

\- _Ara em creus?_

\- _..._

\- _Doncs puc fer que no es recuperi del segon cop, així vindrà als meus dominis... Tot i que, pensant-ho millor... Des de quan un Déu demana permís a un simple humà? Així que quan torni, l'ofegaré..._

\- Ja som aquí. Vés amb més de compte, entesos, Karamatsu-nisan?

\- No et preocupis Choromatsu, sento que la deessa de la fortuna em tornarà a somriure així que n-...

\- Molt bé, molt bé...

Assegut dins la banyera al costat de Todomatsu, Karamatsu es relaxa sense adonar-se que a poc a poc, va lliscant cap avall, apropant la cara a la superfície de l'aigua. De sobte, Ichimatsu li dóna un cop de peu, despertant-lo de cop.

\- Eh, però què!? I-Ichimatsu?

\- Posa't bé, Cacamatsu, que no vull veure-me-les amb un cadàver...

\- C-cadàver? J-jo?

\- Asseu-te bé.

\- A-ah, s-sí vaig...

Sense avís, Ichimatsu es posa entre les cames del seu germà, recolzant l'esquena al pit d'aquest.

\- I-Ichimatsu? E-et trobes bé?

\- Que callis Cacamatsu, simplement em fa mal l'esquena i la banyera és massa dura...

\- Oh, entesos.

\- _Pensant-ho millor, no deixaré que te l'emportis. Tu ja tens el teu dolorós, i si no et fa suficients visites, t'aguantes. Però aquest és el nostre Karamatsu._ –pensa Ichimatsu enviant una mirada fulminant a l'ésser que s'ho mira des de dalt.

\- _Ooh~ Així que el gatet tsundere comença a no ser tan tsundere. Està bé, per ara ho deixaré així però... No oblidis de valorar el què tens... –_ comenta Hades desapareixent per un portal negre.

* * *

Espero que us hagi agradat! Ja aviso que aquesta historia està dividida en tres parts. Per si algú no els ha reconegut, Osomatsu és el dimoni del AUReligion i Ichimatsu el Déu Hades del AU Déus grecs (surt al joc del mòbil).

Com sempre agraïments als que heu arribat fins aquí i recordeu que els reviews s'agraeixen! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Ja torno a ser aquí! Continuem amb la continuació d'aquesta història.

Com sempre els personatges són propietat de Fujio Akatsuka.

* * *

\- Així que d'aquí treus tota la teva roba estrafolària?

\- Oh! Què tal Choromatsu? També has sentit la irresistible crida a satisfer les ànsies de noves col·leccions per exhibir dav-...

\- Sí, he vingut a comprar el nou disc de Nyaa-chan... Però si arribo a saber que la botiga del costat té la roba que compres... M'ho penso dos cops...

\- Aquesta és la millor botiga amb l'estil de cool bad boy!

\- Sí... Ho veig... Deus ser l'únic client... Bé, tu i el noi amb benes per tot arreu... És que és una botiga de frikis o què?

\- Eh? Però si només estem tu i jo, Choromatsu...

\- No diguis tonteries, Karamatsu-nisan, al teu costat hi ha un noi amb benes...

\- _Et refereixes a mi? És estrany... Alguna cosa no deu haver sortit bé, en teoria no m'hauria de veure ningú... En fi... És igual, hauràs de suportar-ho..._ –respon un noi amb ulleres de muntura negra, vestit amb un yukata verd llarg fins als turmells que tenia mitja cara embenada.

En veure el silenci del de verd acompanyat de la mirada escèptica, Karamatsu pregunta:

\- Choromatsu? Estàs bé? Pot ser hauries d'anar a casa a descansar...

\- _Sí, això, això, deixa'ns sols, que estàvem bé abans que vinguessis._

\- S-sí... Aniré a descansar... Ens veiem a la nit, Karamatsu-nisan... _Ja veig visions... –_ pensa Choromatsu

\- _Això voldries, però sóc real._

* * *

\- _I... Penses estar molt de temps per aquí?_

\- _No ho sé. Suposo. Per? Molesto?_

\- _Home... No és que causis grans molèsties però... Portes molts dies perseguint a Karamatsu-nisan a tot arreu on vagi... A més que ets un dodomeki i a sobre, només et puc veure jo... No és gaire tranquil·litzador._

\- _Ets més llest del què pensava._

\- _EH!? A què ve això estúpid yokai!?_

\- _Tranquil, no tinc interès en robar la teva col·lecció de la ídol de pa sucat amb oli._

\- _No insultis a Nyaa-chan!_

\- _Com es digui, simplement vull passar temps amb Karamatsu._

\- _Amb Karamatsu-nisan? I per què ho voldries? Si només diu bajanades la majoria del temps..._

\- Hola, Choromatsu, què hi fas aquí?

\- Karamatsu-nisan! Estic llegint. I tu? Em pensava que estaries al pont...

\- Ho estava... Però de sobte, he sentit la inigualable crida de Psique, i qui sóc jo per anar en contra dels seus designis? Així que he tornat per caure als seus dolços braç-...

\- Que tinguis una bona migdiada. Karamatsu-nisan. –respon Choromatsu tornant la vista a la seva revista.

\- Ah, sí, fins ara... –respon Karamatsu agafant un coixí i una manta per seguidament, estirar-se sota la finestra.

\- _Bona nit, Karamatsu, jo vigilaré el teu son. –_ comenta l'ésser asseient-se al seu costat i acariciant els cabells del contrari.

\- _És pertorbador._..

\- _M'és igual el què pensis, el meu únic desig és poder passar més temps amb ell._

\- _Allà tu si acabes amb tres costelles trencades._

\- _Tres costelles no són res... És una ànima amb un concepte de justícia massa gran._

\- _Què dius?_

\- _Em pregunto... Si el petrifico podria evitar que es posés en perill?_

\- _P-petrificar? Ei! Això el mataria!_

\- _Així sempre podríem estar junts..._

\- _M'estàs escoltant!? –_ en veure com l'esperit aliè a les seves preguntes, comença a desembenar un braç deixant al descobert els múltiples ulls d'ocells que el recorren, s'aixeca i es col·loca al costat del seu germà. – _Ei tu, ni se t'acudeixi. Aquest és el nostre Karamatsu-nisan, no deixaré que te l'emportis, yokai de pacotilla._

\- _... Quin remei... En fi, només espero que valoris el què tens, abans que sigui massa tard..._ –murmura l'esperit devaneixin-se progressivament fins desaparèixer.

\- _Però de què anava? Crec que jo també faré una migdiada..._ –pensa Choromatsu estirant-se al costat del seu germà.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recorrent un dels molts camins del parc, Todomatsu arriba a un pont de fusta just per veure a Karamatsu rebent una bufetada de part d'una noia, que indignada marxa en direcció contrària.

\- _Com t'atreveixes!? Ara veuràs! Yens power!_

Després d'un breu fulgor rosat, la noia torna corrents fins plantar-se al costat de Karamatsu agafant-lo melosa.

\- Però què...?

\- _Això ja m'agrada més! Molt bé, Karamatsu es mereix més que això així que allà anem: Yens power!_

De sobte, diferents grups de noies provinents dels diferents camins del parc, s'acosten fins plantar-se al davant de Karamatsu que palplantat, observa com es barallen per tenir la seva atenció.

\- T-tranquil·les, K-Karamatsu girls... No cal que us baralleu...

\- _Apa! Ja pots triar la que vulguis!_

\- TU!

\- _Mm? Els homes són horribles, amb el què m'ha costat fer aquest regal només per en Karamatsu, i aquest poca pena me'l voldrà destrossar... –_ comenta una noia de cabells roses i llargs, vestida amb un vestit ple de volants de diferents tons de roses i unes botes blanques que porta un ceptre daurat.

\- A qui dius poca pena, eh!?

\- _Ups... M'haurà sentit?_

\- Et sento i et veig, transvestit de rosa!

\- _No sóc un transvestit! Sóc una magical girl! La què lluita en defensa dels ni-nis!_

\- M'és igual! El què has fet és trampa! Ningú amb dos dits de front voldria ser parella de Karamatsu-nisan!

\- _Però què dius!?_

\- Però que no el veus!? Amb el seu rostre imprès a la camisa i tanta brillantina... Et fa caure malalt!

\- _...Tens raó..._

\- Gràcies!

\- _Amb una que li doni amor n'hi ha més que suficient!_

\- Eh?

\- _Molt bé, fora totes: Yens Power!_

\- Ets idiota!? No em referia això! Però com has pogut entendre això!? Ets idiota!?

\- T-Todomatsu?

\- Ara no Karamatsu-nisan! Hi ha un idiota transvestit que no entén una simple frase com cal!

\- T-Totty...

\- Què vols Karamatsu-nisan!?

\- É-és que no hi ha cap transvestit...

\- Com que no!? I allò d'allà què és!?

\- É-és un arbre...

\- Crec que sóc bastant intel·ligent com per saber què és un arbre i què un transvestit...

\- É-és que és un arbre... I estàs cridant molt l'atenció...

\- _Apa! Sembla que només em veus tu... Que estrany... Juraria que he fet bé l'encanteri..._

De sobte, Todomatsu nota la multitud que l'envolta i que el mira amb ulls crítics mentre murmuren entre ells. Vermell per la vergonya, agafa a Karamatsu de la mà i comença a córrer, allunyant-se del lloc.

\- Sembla que els hem deixat enrere... –comenta Todomatsu esbufegant.

\- Totty... Estàs bé?

\- Sí, sí, deu ser la calor que m'ha afectat massa...

\- _Aquí esteu!_

\- Però què hi fas aquí!?

\- Eh? Doncs m'has arrastrat tu...

\- No tu, ell!

\- _Jo? He decidit que no abandonaré a Karamatsu! Així que estaré sempre amb ell._

\- Definitivament... Fa massa calor...

\- Estàs bé? Vols que anem a casa? –pregunta Karamatsu preocupat, ignorant que la noia l'abraça pel darrere.

\- Sí... Serà millor...

\- _I no sóc una al·lucinació! Sóc ben real!_

\- Sí, sí...

* * *

\- _Penses quedar-te molt de temps? Em molestes._

\- _Doncs sí! Vull estar sempre amb Karamatsu!_

\- _Busca't un altre! És molest veure la teva cara de transvestit a tota hora del dia!_

\- _Que no sóc un transvestit!_

\- Esteu tots preparats? –pregunta Choromatsu agafant la corda de la làmpada.

\- Com s'ho fa Jyushimatsu per caure dormit tan ràpid? –comenta Osomatsu mirant al seu germà amb una mirada estranyada.

\- Kusomatsu ni se t'acudeixi envair el meu tros de futon...

\- Tranquil my little kitty, no ho faré.

\- Tanco el llum eh.

\- _Entesos~_

\- Oh, voleu que us canti una nana?

\- _Sí, sí! Canta una nana!_

\- Bona nit. –exclamen els cinc germans.

\- _No! Jo vull la nana!_

\- _Que callis! Vull dormir i la teva estúpida veu no em deixa._

\- _T'aguantes! Jo volia la nana... No és just... Vosaltres que teniu l'oportunitat... En fi, és igual! Bona niit~ -_ llençant-se sobre el pit del segon, l'esperit s'acomoda per murmurar mig adormit- _Què còmode~... Definitivament estaré sempre amb Karamatsu~_

\- _Quan dius sempre... És sempre?_

\- _Sempre. Fins que sigui un vellet tot arrugat._

\- _Però ets un maleit fantasma, no et veu ni et sent..._

\- _Per ara. Però si aconsegueixo prou energia, aconseguiré un cos i amb ell, podré fer-me conèixer a Karamatsu!_

\- _Aha..._

\- _Llavors serem parella, ens casarem, tindrem una bonica família i al final, en els nostre últims moments, ens farem un gran somriure!_

\- _No..._

\- _Eh?_

\- _Que no! Em nego! Karamatsu-nisan es mereix una noia més bonica que un transvestit amb aires de grandesa!_

\- _Que no sóc un transvestit!_

\- _M'és igual! Karamatsu és el meu onisan i fins que no aparegui algú realment bonica i bona persona, no el penso deixar a ningú! –_ exclama Todomatsu, abraçant-se al major i obligant a l'esperit a apartar-se.

\- _Ets un egoista... Però espero que això et permeti gaudir del què tens abans de perdre-ho... –_ murmura l'esperit per desaparèixer amb un fulgor rosat.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Quan serà el dia què em pagareu, maleïts?

\- Au, vinga, Chibita! No siguis tan amargat o et sortiran arrugues abans d'hora!

\- Però si ja té arrugues, Osomatsu-nisan~

\- És cert...

\- Hauríem d'anar tirant a casa...

\- Oh, vinga, deixa'ns tenir una mica de diversió, Choromatsu-nisan!

\- Ets massa mare gallina, Choropajerovski!

\- No em diguis així, Inútilmatsu-nisan! Ho dic perquè Ichimatsu ha caigut...

\- Oh, és veritat... El gatet no aguanta res...

\- No tots tenim la sort de ser un pou sense fons d'alcohol...

\- M'alagues Choro~

\- Mm? Què passa Jyushimatsu-nisan? Estàs molt callat... –pregunta Todomatsu ignorant la baralla dels dos majors en dirigir la mirada al seu germà.

\- N-no és res!

\- Per què mires tan nerviós a Karamatsu-nisan?

\- Estàs bé, my little Jyushimatsu?

\- Sí, sí! Estic genial! Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- Entesos... Vaig a fer fotos a Ichimatsu-nisan! Serà un bon material per extorsi-... vull dir, per immortalitzar!

\- Totty és pervers!

\- No diguis aquestes coses, Jyushimatsu-nisan!

Asseguts un al costat de l'altre, Karamatsu està entretingut menjant la carn del plat mentre que Jyushimatsu mira nerviós la persona asseguda a l'altre costat del seu germà. Igual que el dia en què aparegué Kamimatsu, aquella figura ha estat tot el dia al darrere del seu germà gran i ningú més, a part d'ell, ha donat indicis d'adonar-se.

\- _Vinga Karmatsu-nisan, t'agrada la carn oi? Doncs té, té, menja més!_

Per art de màgia, el plat mig buit de Karamatsu es torna a omplir de trossos de carn fets a la brasa.

\- _Mm? I tu, es pot saber què mires?_ –pregunta el noi d'ulls daurats, vestit amb una camisa groga, pantalons negres i ulleres de sol sobre els cabells negres.

Nerviós, Jyushimatsu aparta la mirada.

\- _T'estic parlant a tu. Com és que ets l'únic que em pots veure?_

\- N-no ho sé...

\- Mm? Què dius Jyushimatsu?

\- No res, no res! Karamatsu-nisan! Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- _Parla amb la ment! I no molestis a Karamatsu-nisan! No veus què està menjant!?_

\- _P-perdó... Ehm... Qui ets?_

\- _Sóc en Jyushi, un mafiós!_

\- _Un mafiós!? Com els de la tele!? I què vols de Karamatsu-nisan!?_

\- _Consentir-lo._

\- _Eh?_

\- _M'he despertat aquí i ja que no tinc res a fer, em quedo amb Karamatsu._

\- _I et quedaràs molt de temps?_

\- _Ni idea. I ara, deixa'm en pau._

\- _Entesos!_

\- _Ne, ne, Karamatsu-nisan té, més carn!_

* * *

\- Karamatsu-nisan se'n va?

\- Oh, hello, my little Jyushimatsu! Sí, les meves Karamatsu girls em criden. Avui sento que tindre sort.

\- _Sí, no pateixis ni-san! Avui m'encarregaré de què et quedis satisfet!_

\- Ja veig...

\- I tu, ja has acabat els swings del matí?

\- Sí! Després de deslligar a Ichimatsu-nisan, aniré a córrer!

\- Molt bé, molt bé! M'agrada que siguis tan enèrgic~ En fi, el deure em crida, fins a la nit, my little Jyushimatsu~

\- Fins a la nit, Karamatsu-nisan! Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- _Això, això, acomiadat de Karamatsu-nisan perquè avui no tornarà a casa..._

\- _Eh? Què dius?_

\- _Que avui me l'emportaré i no el penso tornar~_

\- Me'n vaig family~ -exclama Karamatsu tancant la porta al seu darrere.

Després d'uns minuts mirant la porta de l'entrada amb el bat, on està Ichimatsu lligat i inconscient, Jyushimatsu el deixa anar i arrenca a córrer a l'exterior de la casa.

\- Uh? Jyushimatsu què... Ichimatsu!? –exclama Choromatsu veient al quart germà inconscient i amb un nyanyo recent al cap.

\- Karamatsu-nisan!

\- Eh? Jyushimatsu? Què passa?

\- _És pot saber què hi fas aquí?_

\- Sé que avui segurament és el dia de sort de Karamatsu-nisan... I segurament seré egoista però... Em preguntava si... Karamatsu-nisan voldria jugar a beisbol amb mi...

\- Vols què jugui amb tu?

\- _Deus estar de broma! Avui l'anava a portar al meu món!_

\- _No! No t'emportaràs al nostre Karamatsu-nisan enlloc!_ –pensa Jyushimatsu llençant una mirada enfadada a l'esperit, per acte seguit, suavitzar-la i respondre- Sí! Vull jugar amb Karamatsu-nisan! Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle! Ah... Però només si Karamatsu-nisan vol...

\- Of course vull jugar amb tu, my little Jyushimatsu! Jo ja sabia que avui seria un gran dia! Vinga on anem a jugar?

\- A la ribera de la riera!

\- Doncs som-hi!

\- _Ben jugat... Espero que no hagi de tornar per recordar-te què és important, Jyushimatsu..._

\- Eh? Llavors tu no...

\- _Karamatsu-nisan és Karamatsu-nisan! Mai li faria mal! És el millor germà del món mundial!_ –exclama l'esperit per desaparèixer amb un gran somriure.

* * *

Això és tot de moment, la setmana que ve serà l'últim capítol.

Crec que els AUs són clars, a sota he deixat una mini nota informativa sobre els dodomekis per aquells que tinguin curiositat.

Yokai: éssers de la mitologia japonesa.

Dodomeki: són monstres amb els braços coberts per múltiples ulls d'ocell com a càstig per haver robat. Es diu que carteristes i lladres es converteixen en dodomekis en morir i que, quant més havien robat, més ulls tenien.

Ens veiem la setmana que ve, moltes gràcies als què heu arribat fins aquí, espero que us hagi agradat!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí us deixo l'últim capítol d'aquest fic.

* * *

En una estança de parets fetes amb carreus i un crucifix de fusta com a única decoració, hi ha un noi de cabells negres i curts dormint profundament sobre un llit senzill. De sobte, apareix un dimoni d'ulls vermells.

\- Encara no t'has despertat? Ets un dormilega! –agenollant-se al costat del llit, comença a picar la galta del contrari.- Heey, Karamachu~ Fins quan penses dormir? Vinga, despertaaat~ Que m'avorreixo~

En no rebre cap resposta, el dimoni amaga la cara al matalàs.

\- Perdona'm Karamatsu... Hauria d'haver notat que era una trampa... Però ja ens has fet patir el suficient, vinga, despertat... No ens facis esperar tant.

\- Veus com els dimonis també poden tenir bondat dins seu?

\- No diguis tonteries, Cacamat-... Karamatsu!? –exclama el dimoni, alçant el cap bruscament.

\- Perdó, crec que he dormit massa, no? –pregunta el noi d'ulls blaus, amb un somriure tímid.

\- Més que massa! T'has passat! Hauràs de passar-te tres dies sense dormir com a compensació!

\- Si no hi ha més remei...

\- No diguis tonteries, Osomatsu! I tu, no li segueixis la corrent, Karamatsu!

\- Què hi fas aquí Choropajerovski?

\- No em diguis així! Sóc el Déu Choromatsu!

\- El què tu diguis, Pajerovski...

\- Karamatsu! –exclamen dues veus entrant corrents i abalançant-se a abraçar al major.

\- No ploreu Jyushi, Totty, estic bé.

\- Tsk, això ho dius ara, però has estat a punt de no explicar-ho... –murmura una persona recolzada sobre el marc de la porta.

\- Intentaré que no torni a passar Ichimatsu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Sí, sí, ja sóc aquí... Aquí tens la teva carn, Cerver.

Traient un gran filet de carn de l'interior de la túnica, Hades el llença a un racó dominat per la penombra d'on s'escolten uns grunys seguits pel so de la carn esquinçar-se.

\- Oh! Aquí estaves Hades!

\- Posidó... Què hi fas aquí?

\- És que no puc venir a visitar el meu estimat germà?

\- Sí, però...

\- Doncs ja està, he vingut perquè pensava que et començaries a sentir massa sol i... Mira! T'he portat un dels millors licors que han fet les sirenes!

\- Mm... Entesos... Gràcies...

\- No tindries algun d'aquells fruits? Estaven deliciosos!

\- Ah, sí, crec que encara me'n queden alguns... Hey... Escolta...

\- Sí? Digues!

\- Podries cantar-me alguna cançó?

\- Of course! No ho he dit però he portat la meva arpa! Veus? M'he recordat de tot! No sóc tan despistat com dius!

\- Sí, sí, el què tu diguis senyor-quasi-m'oblido-del-cap... –respon Ichimatsu amb un petit somriure.

\- Però no siguis així!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluna plena començant a sortir per l'horitzó, il·lumina amb la seva mística llum platejada les antigues runes d'un temple sintoista. El silenci, trencat en ocasions pel rumor de les fulles dels arbres del bosc movent-se al compàs del vent, és l'única companyia d'una figura vestida amb un yukata verd que rau asseguda a l'antiga entrada principal del recinte.

\- Karamatsu... Ets un idiota tossut...

\- Choromatsu!

\- Què vols Totty? –pregunta el dodomeki, mirant de cua d'ull al jove vestit amb un yukata rosa clar.

\- És... És en Karamatsu!

\- No facis broma, no és graciós...

\- És veritat! Karamatsu ha tornat!

\- De veritat!?

\- Què sí!

\- Està a l'entrada est! Ah! Però espera'm Choropajerovski!

A l'entrada est, rodejat per altres yokais hi ha un tengou d'ulls blaus i grans ales negres.

\- Karamatsu!

\- Oh! Hola Choromatsu!

\- Estàs ferit! És que ets idiota!? Com se t'acudeix anar al cau dels grans Oni's!?

\- Mira, té! –exclama el Tengou traient un petit fanal de paper d'entre la roba.

\- A-això és... Però si... Espera, has anat al cau dels grans Oni's només per recuperar un estúpid fanal!? Estàs boig!?

\- No és un estúpid fanal! Sense ell no pots redimir-te, oi?

\- Sí, però...

\- L'he anat a buscar perquè et redimeixis i puguis renéixer en una altra vida, perquè tinguis l'existència que et mereixes! A més, Osomatsu no té res a fer amb mi.

\- El tenia el gran Osomatsu!? –exclama un yokai.

\- Sí, però no em puc dir yokai de la justícia si no puc defensar els més indefensos i castigar als abusadors.

\- Ets un idiota massa bondadós... Però no series Karamatsu sense ella...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Totty! Totty!

\- Eh? Karly?

\- Totty estàs bé!? –exclama una noia de cabells blaus amb camisa i faldilla de diferents tons de blaus, decorada amb brillantina, que aguanta un escut.

\- Què ha passat?

\- El raig confusional de l'enemic t'ha tocat i t'has desmaiat.

\- M'has estat protegint tota l'estona!?

\- Of course! No sóc de les què deixen les seves aliades a la seva sort.

\- Ja estic bé, tornem a la feina!

\- Tranquil·la, Osami ja està preparant l'atac final i-...

\- Dóna'm tots els diners!

\- Aquest no és el conjur estúpida Osami!

\- Les que diuen idiotes a les altres, són les realment idiotes Choromi!

\- He dit estúpida, no idiota! A veure si escoltes alguna vegada a la teva vida!

\- El què sigui!

\- Baralla, baralla! Hustle, Hustle!

\- M'estic cansant de lluitar contra la cosa negra aquesta... I si la deixem estar?

\- No pots estar dient-ho de veritat Ichimi!

\- No... Era broma...

\- Bé... Pot ser no està tan acabat com em pensava... –murmura Karly dirigint una mirada preocupada a Totty.

\- Sou unes inútils! Totes plegades!

\- I ho diu la que s'ha posat a dormir enmig de la baralla? –exclama Osami.

\- M'han atacat idiota!

\- I així un altre enemic aconsegueix el seu objectiu... –murmura Karly amb un sospir, veient d'una banda, l'enemic jugar amb la torre de Tokyo com si d'una nau espacial es tractés, i per l'altra, les seves companyes barallar-se i causar més destrucció a la ciutat.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al capdamunt d'unes escales entapissades amb una catifa vermella, hi ha un replà amb una única porta de fusta que és esmicolada pel bat ensangonat de Jyushimatsu.

\- Jyushimatsu!

\- Oh! Totty! Et sento molt a prop! Però no et veig!

\- És clar que no em veus! Et parlo pel comunicador!

\- És veritat!

\- És pot saber perquè no responies!?

\- Perdona Totty! Estava al subterrani i sembla que la comunicació s'ha tallat!

\- Està bé, està bé! Prou xerrameca! On ets? Has d'anar a ajudar a Karamatsu-nisan!

\- Sóc al vestíbul principal de la mansió! Què li passa a Karamatsu-nisan!?

\- Perfecte, estàs a prop, has d'anar al segon pis.

\- Estic de camí! Però què li ha passat!?

\- Què s'ha quedat fent temps per tal que Ichimatsu-nisan pogués treure a Choromatsu-nisan de la mansió, però cada cop està rodejat de més enemics.

\- Okey! I Jyushimatsu arriba a la base! –exclama el de groc, obrint amb un cop de bat la porta.

Sorpresos, els enemics aturen el seu atac al noi d'ulls blaus per veure a un noi idèntic però vestit amb una camisa groga i un ample somriure pintat a la seva cara.

\- Home run!

\- Jyushimatsu!?

\- Els reforços han arribat, Karamatsu-nisan!

\- Okey, my little Jyushimatsu! Let's go! –exclama Karamatsu preparant les dues pistoles.

Al cap de mitja hora de crits, trets i cops sords, la sala es submergeix en un silenci tenebrós amb només dues figures dretes.

\- Jyushimatsu estàs bé?

\- Perfectament, Karamatsu-nisan! Hustle, hustle! Però Karamatsu-nisan sembla ferit...

\- No et preocupis, la majoria de la sang no és meva. Vinga, tornem abans Choromatsu no es torni boig.

\- Sí!

\- Per cert, gràcies per venir-me a ajudar, my little Jyushimatsu. Té, això per ser un bon noi. –diu Karamatsu amb un somriure traient una piruleta d'una de les butxaques de la camisa.

\- Una piruleta! Gràcies Karamatsu-nisan! Jo sempre aniré a ajudar a Karamatsu-nisan!

\- Eh? I a nosaltres que ens bombin Jyushimatsu!? –exclama la veu d'Osomatsu pel comunicador, provocant el riure dels dos nois.

* * *

I això és tot per ara. Espero que us hagi agradat. A continuació deixaré una breu descripció dels Tengous per a qui li interessi:

Tengou: criatura de la mitologia japonesa amb característiques humanes i d'au de rapinya. El budisme els va interpretar com dimonis destructors i premonicions de guerra. Tot i això la seva imatge va anar canviant fins considerar-se éssers protectors (malgrat continuar considerant-se perillosos) i esperits de les muntanyes i boscos. També se'ls ha atribuït l'art del Shuguendo (una pràctica amb tradició mística-espiritual).

Per cert, la idea del fanalet per a la redempció del dodomeki és idea meva.

Ens llegim la setmana que ve!


End file.
